Last Kiss
by tyrannicpuppy
Summary: A collection of angsty and depressing stories and ficlets inspired by music. WARNING! Graphic scenes within! Do not all end HEA.
1. Where, oh where, can my baby be?

Summary: Muggle AU | Life is fragile and short, we need to make the most of the time we have. Because you never know when that kiss with your true love, will be the last. WARNING! Graphic scenes at end of fic! Does not end HEA.

* * *

Inspired by the song _Last Kiss_ by _Pearl Jam_.

* * *

 _ **WARNING!:**_ A warning to all, there are some rather graphic scenes toward the end and if this sort of thing upsets you I would advise against reading this particular fic.

* * *

The cinema was completely black as the characters on the screen moved loudly through the haunted house. Even though she knew it was coming, Hermione still jumped when the killer smashed through the wall and impaled the male lead. The small scream had barely escaped her mouth when she felt a rough yet caring hand sliding softly over her own. She glanced at the long fingers as they intertwined with her own. Her gaze followed the attached arm all the way up until she met those deep emerald eyes. She instantly felt at ease as Harry stared back at her.

Hermione loved their movie night. Ever since the war had ended, and they had gotten together, Harry and Hermione had come to the muggle cinema every Friday. Harry, being ever the gentlemen, always let her pick the movie, and Hermione always picked a good horror film, because she loved it when he held her close and protected her, and he did it a lot during those films.

Hermione broke apart from Harry's hand to lift the armrest, shifting it out from between them, and she snuggled down into Harry's arms, as they snaked their way around her form, holding her tightly. Hermione always felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the entire world could get at her ever again. Though she was pretty certain Harry had long since uncovered her little scheme, he still played along every week. Pretending to be surprised when Hermione picked a scary film and spending nearly every second of it just sitting there watching her with a silent smile upon his features.

Her gaze took in Harry's face before settling on his lips. They spread wide in a large smile and began to move slowly towards her, as though Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt Harry's light breath brushing past her face. Their lips met and electricity surged through Hermione's body, warming her from within. The pair were totally oblivious to the screams and shouts of the patrons around them as Harry pulled Hermione closer, pressing deeper into the kiss.

Hermione's lips parted slightly as she moaned softly threading her fingers through Harry's hair and turned around further into Harry's arms. The pair went unnoticed in the darkness as the world seemed to vanish around them, melting away until there was nothing left but them.

Harry pressed harder, parting his lips and touching his tongue softly to Hermione's lips. A whisper of a moan passed her lips as her tongue moved forward slowly sparring with Harry's. Time seemed to stop as they shifted passionately against one another.

Harry's eyes flicked open as he pulled back watching Hermione's face. She just sat there mouth slightly open and her eyes still closed. Her breath was coming in uneven rasps as she slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see Harry smiling widely back at her. As she turned back to the screen the lights came back on and the credits were scrolling slowly up the screen. Harry laughed at the look on her face as she looked from the screen to the people as they stood up and walked out. She refocused on Harry and glared at him. She punched him softly in the arm and he just started laughing harder. Hermione joined in as they snuggled together and watched the credits.

"Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione just snuggled further into his arms. "We need to leave at some point so they can clean the cinema."

Neither moved as the ushers cleaned up about them until the usher walked over and stood next to them.

"Excuse me, but we need to clean here now." He informed them politely.

Harry looked at him and smiled, and Hermione just groaned, snuggling tighter against him. Harry grinned again and gently but firmly lifted Hermione up with him, eliciting a small squeal from her. The couple smiled as they shuffled down the aisle and wandered up the stairs, their hands interlaced once more.

ϟ

Night had long set when they stepped out of the theatre, and a chill wind was whipping across the emptying parking lot. Harry took off his jacket and draped it over Hermione's shoulders, holding her close to his body to shield her from the wind. Hermione looked up at him, seeing the first goose bumps appear on his exposed arms. Normally she hated it when he went all protective, but at the moment she was just enjoying being close to him.

She was glad that they had parked so far from the entrance because it took them about five minutes to walk to the car. A crescent moon was casting a dull silvery glow over the darkened carpark as Harry fished in his pockets for the keys. Hermione found them in the jacket pocket and grabbed them out.

"I'm driving!" She called dashing around the car to the driver's door.

Harry just grinned and waited for her to unlock the door. Hermione looked at Harry as he stood there waiting patiently shivering slightly. She laughed again as she flicked the lock open and he settled in beside her giving her a dirty look for taking so long. Hermione gave him her best puppy dog face and she knew she wasn't in trouble anymore.

Harry leaned in again and took her smiling lips once more against his own. Hermione immediately deepened the kiss searching Harry's mouth hungrily with her tongue. Harry ran his hands through Hermione's bushy locks and laughed to himself at how it hadn't changed one bit after all these years. Hermione mirrored his action, pulling him tighter as their tongues duelled fiercely. The kiss continued, rising in intensity for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione finally pulled back taking a deep breath to steady herself. Neither moved as they gazed into each other's eyes. Time whisked past and still, they didn't move until finally, Hermione turned to look at the window. It was completely opaque, covered in condensation. They both looked back at one another slightly stunned until Hermione waggled her eyebrows seductively and they both broke out laughing.

As she regained control of herself, Hermione vanished the condensation and started the car. It sputtered to life coughing slightly in the cold night air as it warmed up. The roads were nigh on deserted as she pulled out onto the street heading home. The car kept coughing for several minutes as they drove on in silence, neither one enjoying the music on the radio this late at night.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said suddenly turning to look at her.

Hermione was slightly taken aback but smiled regardless. "I love you too Harry."

The car suddenly wrenched around in a violent circle, the left wheels hauled off the ground as the car tipped. Glass was flying everywhere and the sound of metal tearing metal rent the air.

Hermione screamed as the steering wheel spun in her hands and the car began to arc through the air. She could hear the screeching tyres of the other vehicle as it pulled to a stop. Harry's head cracked against the B pillar with a loud crunch and Hermione held the seat tightly as she saw the road coming up in the windscreen as the car dropped, once more a slave to gravity.

There was a sickening thud as the front of the car crushed inwards upon impact, pushing the motor back through the firewall and pinning their legs in place. The steering column shot back, colliding with her chest forcing the air from her lungs as her head went sideways and everything went black.

ϟ

Rain was falling lightly on Harry's throbbing head as his eyes slowly fluttered open. A cacophony of flashing lights hurt his eyes as he looked about. The car was resting on his door, pointing at a truck that must have hit them, judging by its bent in front. People were running all around the car shouting incomprehensibly as he looked to his right.

His heart stopped as he saw Hermione. Her legs were crushed against the seat by the engine, but she was also pinned by the steering column which was pressed roughly against her chest. She appeared to be unconscious as Harry shifted around his seat, struggling to reach Hermione, ignoring the pain tearing through his own body.

"Hermione." He whispered as he reached her shoulder.

He reached out and placed his hand on her bloodied cheek, stroking it gently. Her eyes flickered open at his touch and their eyes met. Tears welled up quickly in Harry's eyes as everything they wanted to say to each other passed back and forth between them. Harry ran his hand softly through her hair which was matted with glass and blood.

"You're bleeding Harry," Hermione stated, a trace of a smile playing on her lips, as she stared at him.

She ran her fingers through his messy hair, down to his torn up cheek. Harry winced slightly at the touch and felt the tears spring forth from his eyes, mingling with the blood as it flowed down his cheek.

"I'll be fine." He replied, not knowing or caring if it were true. "I want you to be ok."

The car was filled with the sound of rending metal as the workers tried to break the roof off so they could help them, but neither even acknowledged their presence as they continued to stare at each other, both wanting to comfort the other but not knowing what to say.

Harry could feel something wet dripping on his slightly exposed abdomen. He looked down and saw it was covered in blood. He followed the dripping up to Hermione's stomach, where her shirt was drenched in blood. Harry reached down and unbuttoned her shirt just far enough to see a huge gash starting just below her navel moving up, crossing the scar from the Department of Mysteries, up to just below her bra where several ribs had broken through the skin, tearing it unevenly.

Harry's eyes filled with tears again as he looked back up into Hermione's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally choked out.

"I didn't want you to worry." She replied, showing no outward signs of pain.

"I can't lose you too." Harry's voice cracked as he spoke, every word soft and caring yet there was a quiet force behind them, as though he believed his words alone would save her. "Just hang on, they're coming."

"Hold me, Harry. Just a little while." She said as she pressed herself against Harry's hands.

Harry shifted higher up the car, threading his arms around her. Hermione winced as he pressed against her but snuggled against him, losing herself in his arms. Harry leant in and pressed his lips against hers feeling the tiny cuts in their surface. Pain shot through him as he deepened the kiss pressing harder, but he ignored it trying to take her pain into himself through the kiss. As he pulled back he felt Hermione's head loll against his chest and he pulled her close sobbing over her limp form.

ϟ

The roof finally fell away revealing them to the world once more, Harry crying with Hermione's still form held tightly in his arms. It took the firemen nearly thirty minutes to separate her from his arms so that they could remove them from the car. Once the engine was levered free the firemen quickly removed Harry, rushing him into the back of a nearby ambulance. His eyes never once left Hermione's face until they closed the doors and drove away.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as Harry was moved to St Mungo's where the healers rushed all around him administering spells and potions. They kept asking him questions but no sound would come forth when he opened his mouth to reply. He couldn't focus on anything but Hermione's smiling face in the moment before the crash. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her sitting there smiling at him. He could even see her face when he opened his eyes again. Just sitting there smiling. He could still feel the tingle her lips had left on his own. That would be the last kiss she would ever give him. He touched his lips softly as tears began rolling down his face yet again. He didn't know how he could still have any tears left after the events of the night.

The Weasley's arrived first thing in the morning and immediately started fussing over Harry. They all rushed about asking questions and demanding answers of the healers as they passed. Only two figures in the room remained silent and unmoving. Harry lying on his bed and Ron sitting on the chair next to him. They were completely still, just sitting there looking at one another. Everyone else in the room seemed completely oblivious to them, despite their fussing. If any of them stopped long enough they would see the pain etched in their features. A single thought moved back and forth between them.

She was gone, and she was never coming back. It was just the two of them again.

* * *

 _A/N: I have often taken flak on this story for the ending. As much as it pained me to see my OTP end, listen to the song. That is how it ends. They can't always have a happy ending._


	2. Isn't something missing?

Summary: For some, the war had been over for years, and it was a happy time. But for a lonely few the years of torment were far from done. Happiness had passed them by and now they watch silently from the shadows, some even disappearing into them completely. Gone forever, until someone says "Isn't someone missing...?" Warnings: Contains some very dark themes! VERY Angsty.

* * *

A/N: Song: _Missing_ by _Evanescence_.

* * *

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you_. But it was her heart that hurt, more than anything she had experienced in her short life. Physical pain had nothing on the gaping hole in her chest right now. The water in the bath was slowly growing cold. She didn't know how long she had been curled up in there. Time was no longer her concern. Time only affected whole people, and she was far from whole.

 _Maybe someday you'll look up,_

 _And barely conscious you'll say to no-one,_

Harry sat in the corner softly humming as he watched the remaining members of the Weasley family singing and dancing about. He couldn't help but laugh at their antics, but it didn't make him feel better. There was only one thing in this world that could cure his mood now. He scanned the room with his mother's eyes taking in every face. He stopped as his gaze reached the wall and a nagging question popped into his head.

" _Isn't something missing?"_

She was not there. After years of being by his side, her absence at such a happy moment left him with a hole inside of him.

 _You won't cry for my absence I know_

 _You forgot me long ago._

Watching over the years had driven her out of her mind. Seeing him date witch after witch. Some of them even wanting her advice, which she had always given. Surely her pain was her own doing. Because of her own need to help others he had forgotten her just like all the rest.

 _Am I that unimportant?_

 _Am I so insignificant?_

No one had seen it, but sometime during the merriment, she had vanished. Suddenly that nagging question turned into a dagger of ice waving precariously over his heart. When he greeted her earlier he had known something was wrong, but she had pushed him away and forced him back into the party.

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Tears streamed down her face, staining it further, even though they tracked the very same path that all the others had taken before them. Even the charm she had cast was wearing off the water now, and the cold of the fluid seeped slowly into her body, bringing it closer to the temperature of her shattered heart.  
How could I have been so foolish? How could he ever love me? He has his pick of the wizarding world. And now he has chosen.

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

She leant over the edge of the tub and retrieved the long thin piece of wood from the floor. Eight years she'd had it now. Before it was comforting to her in dark times, now it was her means to escape them.

 _Though I'd die to know you loved me,_

 _I'm all alone..._

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

The walnut wand began quivering in her fingers as if in anticipation. It was almost as though it longed to go back to committing the wicked deeds it had done in the hands of its former master.  
"Patience," she whispered to it, the sound cracking as it escaped her lips, "soon it will all be over."

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

She dragged the tip of the wand back and forth up her arm uttering something gently through her clenched teeth as the pain grabbed her again and again, but she couldn't stop; not now. Thin streams of scarlet liquid quickly gathered against her skin pushing through the minute gap she had just opened in both her arms as it cascaded into the now freezing water. The water that now matched her cold and broken soul.

 _I know what you do to yourself,_

 _I breathe deep and cry out._

"I love you." She whispered as the wand fell free from her grasp. The pain was horrible and she couldn't help but groan slightly as her blood crept inexorably from her veins. A small pool was now gathering on the floor from her arm dangling over the side of the bath.

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Harry jumped up quickly and skirted the merry bunch in the room. He whispered thanks that no one had noticed him leave. Something was nagging at his heart and he knew he had to find her. But where on earth was she? He ducked out the door and into the back-garden eyes wide searching in the darkness.

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

His glasses distorted the landscape in the dim light as he headed for the large oak tree in the garden. Many times, they had ducked out to this tree to be alone. Perhaps she was sitting beneath it now, like so often before.

 _Though I'd die to know you loved me,_

 _I'm all alone..._

 _Isn't someone missing me...?_

More tears tracked their way down her pale skin as she squeezed her chocolate brown eyes closed trying to capture the happy moments she had had with him in her mind where she could hold them for all eternity.

 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

 _Knowing you don't care._

If only he had felt the same way. But he would never love me back. I'm utterly alone.

 _And if I sleep, just to dream of you,_

 _I'll wake without you now._

Harry looked about frantically. Time is running out, Chosen One. Came a dark voice in the back of his mind, a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"NO!" He replied as he shook his head and kept looking around.

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't something?_

He stopped suddenly as he noticed the light coming from the bathroom window, flickering softly as though coming from a single dying candle. His heart started pounding against his ribs trying to break free as he realised he was sprinting for the door. Time seemed to stand still as he burst up the stairs heading for the closed door.

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

The tears had finally stopped as Hermione opened her eyes one last time. Though by now she must have gone on because those gorgeous emerald eyes were looking down at her and she could feel strong arms holding her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered as she shut her eyes for the last time.

 _Though I'd die to know you loved me,_

 _I'm all alone..._

Harry tried in vain to keep the tears from his eyes while he delicately ran her wand back and forth along her arms praying he wasn't too late, praying that she wouldn't leave him.

"Please don't go, Hermione, I can't live without you."

 _Isn't something missing?_

The voices in her head were driving her insane. Hermione tried to block them out, to silence the whispering that was giving her a headache. If she wasn't so nicely tucked into his arms she would have cursed those voices into oblivion.

Her heart stopped for a moment as she felt warm tears on her cheek, they were running the wrong way. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into Harry's.

"Am I in heaven?" She asked as he looked down at her.

"No Hermione. And I am never going to let you go. I love you too damn much."

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Hermione was speechless as he lent in and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around her cool body. She snuggled deeper into his grasp as a huge wave of joy swept through her sore body, and his warm embrace helped dislodge the chill in her skin.

"I love you too Harry." She said as she fell asleep in his arms, happy for the first time in so long.

* * *

A/N: I decided that this needed a little revision before posting it on here. Hope that you enjoy it, as it was the first song-fic I ever wrote.


End file.
